It Began In Seven Minutes
by Ms. Chloe River Oswald
Summary: A few students have returned to Hogwarts as "eight years" to catch up on what they missed during the war. Hermione decides to invite them all to a party to help distract from their sorrows for a night of fun. And of course she invites the only Slytherin eighth year, Draco Malfoy. (Rated T for now, possible M in the future? ;)


**AN: Yay! It's finally time to upload this baby! I have been so excited to write this and I hope you guys like it. I'll try to upload as much as I can! Enjoy! XD**

She was sitting in her favorite corner of the library, trying to study, but was oddly unable to focus. The day had passed by in a flash, due to her anticipation of tomorrow night of course. She was hosting an eighth year only sleep over in the Gryffindor common room. She was inviting every eighth year student, even the one and only Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.

She no longer hated Draco, no student really did anymore. He had the dark mark removed from his arm, and everyone knew he hadn't become a death eater by choice. Most people felt sorry for him even, his mother was in the insane asylum at St. Mungo's and his father was rotting away in Azkaban.

Everyone was feeling loss from the war. Padma had lost her sister Pavarti, and her best friend, Lavender. Also, Remus and Tonks were dead. The war had also interrupted many student's education. The new headmaster, Minerva McGonagall, had invited all of the students who were seventh years during the war back to catch up as "eight years". However, not many had accepted the offer. Many of them dead set on starting their careers, and one extra year of school wasn't important enough to them. Only a few of them chose to come back, including Harry, Hermione, Padma, Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, and Draco, the lone Slytherin.

Returning to Hogwarts wasn't easy for any of them, being it was the location of the final battle. But they were slowly beginning to adjust. That was why Hermione decided to have the sleepover. She hoped a night of fun would distract from all the horror that happened mere months ago, at least for a little while.

Draco looked up from his book as Hermione crossed the library and headed towards him.

"Hey Granger" he said casually.

Her heart was pounding, but this seemed like a good start.

"Hi. I'm having a sleepover party with all the eighth years tomorrow night in the Gryffindor common room, care to join us?" she said rather quickly, almost sounding like she rehearsed the line.

"Hmm, sounds interesting, I guess. Is it only eighth years?"

"Yeah, although I did invite Ginny as well, she's only one year younger, so it doesn't matter really." She blurted out quickly, hoping she didn't sound too nervous.

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you then." He said with slight smile.

"Ok, see you then…" she trailed off. She stood there a second, without breaking eye contact, before her mind snapped back to reality and she turned and walked back to her books. She tried to study for a bit longer, but still could not focus, knowing he was right across the room from her. She got up and returned numerous books to their proper shelves before making her way out of the library.

When she entered the common room, it was nearly empty, except for Harry, on the couch by the fire, reading. Ever since the war, Harry had constant, terrible nightmares about the final battle and all of the people who lost their lives. He often would come downstairs to the common room when this happened, and read himself into a dreamless sleep.

"Another nightmare? I told you that you should go see Madame Pomfrey, she can help you with this." She said as she sat down in the chair near him.

"Hermione, I don't need any kind of counseling or therapy or whatever. It will go away eventually, just give it time, alright?"

"No, it's not alright, you have been up nearly every other night reading yourself to sleep like this. This has to stop, I can't stand to see you like this!" she said, raising her voice.

"Hermione, I appreciate your concern, but-"

He was interrupted by a chirp followed by a light tapping at the window. It was Errol, Ron's old owl. Hermione got up and let the bird in. She took the letter that was addressed to Harry and herself before giving the bird a treat and letting him fly off.

"Who's it for?" Harry asked, looking up from his book.

"It's for both of us, it's about time Ron responded" she sighed.

"Well maybe he's been busy?" Harry guessed.

"But it's been over a month since his last letter." She said quietly as she sat down next to Harry and opened the letter.

They sat in silence, reading about how Ron's job at the ministry was becoming more and more demanding by the day. Although there was something new this time. Ron had finally saved up enough money to purchase a small flat in Diagon Ally, right above Fred and George's shop. (Note: In this story, Fred doesn't die in the war. I'm sorry but I love the Weasly twins too much to let one of them die.) Although apparently Mrs. Weasly wasn't too happy about it. Ron was her last son and all her kids were growing up and moving out. Even Ginny, who was in her last year at Hogwarts, would probably end up moving out not too long after graduation. Apparently Mrs. Weasly was suffering what Hermione's parents referred to as "empty nest syndrome".

They decided to write their response the next morning, as it was getting late, Hermione had a potions exam the next day that she couldn't afford to be tired for.

"Goodnight Harry" she said quietly as she headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight. I can't wait for tomorrow night" he said with a smile before returning to his book.


End file.
